The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing a DC-DC converter.
In the prior art DC-DC converters of the type wherein direct current is supplied to a load through a series combination of a switching element and an inductor, the ratio of the ON time to the OFF time of the switching element is not equal to the pulse duty factor of control pulses applied to the switching element because of the storage time thereof. As a result, precise control of the output of the DC-DC converter becomes difficult with increase in the frequency of the control pulses. The only remedy so far proposed is not to increase the frequency of the control pulses beyond a certain limit, but the control of the DC-DC converter to a desired degree of accuracy is still impossible.